Strike A Pose!
by skittlez907
Summary: Itachi's best friend, Akira, has a plan. Since Itachi is a model, he never has time for them to spend together. But if she becomes a model, will Itachi be happy? Especially now that guys are interested in her girlier look. ItachixOC


**Strike A Pose!**

**Chapter One**

Hey, I'm Akira Suzuki. I'm about 5'7, loud, and proud. One VERY important thing about me is that my best friend is the all important 18 year old, winner of the Most Desirable Man Alive award, Uchiha prodigy, caring, kind, ITACHI UCHIHA.

Yeah, we've been best friends since we were three. I know everything about him and he knows everything about me. Sometimes it comes in handy, being friends with an Uchiha, but sometimes it doesn't…like now.

"Akira. I know you're mad, but you know that it isn't fair." His husky voice almost laced with the persuasive allure that he used on his parents' friends.

"Shuddup." With that oh-so-witty comment, I crossed my arms and turned away.

"Look, I'm sorry. Is it my fault that my being a model is cutting into our time together?" He sighed, using that "I'm an Uchiha so my word must be law" voice I detest.

"YES. It _is_ your fault." Gah, why must I be friends with an idiot?

"Akira…I really wish I could stay with you, but I have a photo shoot."

His eyes pleaded with me, but I can't give mercy to him, because he is merciless.

Again he sighed, realizing it was a lost cause. He walked out of my house, and just before he shut the door, he let free three cruel words.

"…Happy Birthday, Akira."

So that's how I spent my 17th birthday: alone. I ended up going to Burger King because I was nearly broke and hungry.

"Can I take your order, Ma'am?" A perky employee greeted me the moment I strode up to the counter.

"Uh, yeah. A large order of fries and a small Coke."

She nodded and handed me a plastic card with the number 17 on it. Ironic.

"I'll just call your number when I've got your order!"

Yes, young Burger King Employee, I don't know what to do with this number. In fact, I was JUST about to ask you.

Eventually they called out 17 and I received my order.

I dipped a golden fry in a pool of a condiment consisting of puréed tomatoes, onions, vinegar, sugar and spices—otherwise known as ketchup and began to reflect on my day.

First my twin older brothers, Haku and Ryuu, didn't make me my birthday breakfast which they've done every single one of my birthdays before, and then Itachi chose his career over his BFF. I know I shouldn't complain because of all the starving kids and homeless people in the world, but I can't help it.

I shoved the fries away and did the one thing I would never do in front my brothers or Itachi. I put my head in my hands and cried.

"AKIRA?"

Ryuu's loud voice broke into my little word of tears.

Ryuu looks kind of like me, with dark blue eyes and black hair except his face is the kind that girls giggle about. Personally though, I can't see what is so provocative about a guy who still watches Blue's Clues. Since he's 22, I can live with them instead of being sent to live with one of our stuffy relatives. To explain that, my parents are dead. That's all I know and that's all I'm going to say.

Haku has our trademark blue eyes but he had brown hair and his face is really soft and sensitive, as girls say about him. He's a bit more mature than Ryuu because he watches SpongeBob instead. He's 22 as well but he's a day older than Ryuu. (He was born at 12 am and Ryuu was born at 11: 59.)

Me? I've got a black pixie cut, think Xion from Kingdom Hearts. In fact, just think her, because that's exactly what I look like. Even if you don't know who she is, just Google it.

Anyway, I blurted everything out to my family because apparently I don't know how to keep my mouth shut.

"I-didn't-get-a-birthday-breakfast-Itachi-abandoned-me-on-my-birthday-and-I-I…no-one-cares-about-me!"

I grabbed my two big brothers in a hug and bawled again.

Itachi is always doing something because he's a model and that leaves no Akira & Itachi time. If I had a choice, I'd become a model in order for us to hang out all the time. Wait. I…DO HAVE A CHOICE!

Itachi left the set, drinking deeply from a bottle of water. For the third time that day, he sighed. Though Uchihas rarely felt guilt, Itachi held a tremendous amount of it on his shoulders. The 18 year old pushed silken bangs away from his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Akira…"

Coming to a decision, he slipped his sleek cell phone out of his pocket and dialed her home number.

"Hellooooo?" Ryuu spoke into the phone.

"Er…hello Ryuu. It's Itachi. May I speak to Akira?" Itachi's polite Uchiha voice, soothing.

"No. You may certainly NOT." Ryuu barked rudely, anger radiating off of him.

Then Haku spoke, his semi-girly voice was cold and sharp, reminiscent of an icy dagger.

"Get lost, douche bag."

Itachi was perfectly stunned. Were they really that angry?

"You know what, you freaky Uchiha? I want you to take your f**king model career and shove it up your a**."

Apparently they were.

"You Uchiha are all the same. Career first, friends last. You've been friends with Aki-chan for a while now, right? Well today she cried. YOU were the reason."

"We'll say it once. Stay away from her or else."

The drone of the dial tone met Itachi's ear.

He held his head in his hands. She's cried because of him? If possible, his heart sunk lower. She would forgive him though, she would have to. They were best friends. Then he smiled.

Her brothers hadn't said that SHE had to stay away from HIM, and their minds thought alike.

This was one of the benefits of being best friends with Itachi Uchiha. He always found a way.

**Review and I will continue!**

**-The Author.**


End file.
